


［韓勝宇 x 你 x 金宇碩］香

by Tigersquare



Category: Seungwoo - Fandom, X1 (Korea Band), wooseok - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigersquare/pseuds/Tigersquare
Kudos: 2





	［韓勝宇 x 你 x 金宇碩］香

「欸，學弟找你。」韓勝宇走進教室，敲了敲你的桌面將趴著補眠的你叫醒。

「嗯...他找我幹嘛？」你揉了揉眼睛，半睡不醒的問了個蠢問題。「我怎麼知道，金宇碩一天到晚都想纏著你，而且看到我就像看到陌生人的小狗一樣充滿敵意，你以為他會跟我說嗎。」韓勝宇指了指左眼角，示意你清一清眼屎。

金宇碩這個小可愛是小你兩屆的學弟，在迎新會上因為他長得太清秀像是滴酒不沾的樣子，於是護短心切的你替他擋了幾杯酒，做了一回黑玫瑰。俗話說，有人替你當黑玫瑰是要報答的，但你才懶得管那麼多。

倒是金宇碩心裡記上了，一直纏著你說是要報答，說要請你吃飯結果最後都被你搶先結了帳，成了經常請吃飯的（不）漂亮姐姐。喔但是虧得跟金宇碩吃了幾次飯，你發現這娃是十足十的深藏不露啊！你到現在都還沒搞懂他的酒量，因為最後都是他把喝醉的你送到家樓下。

至於喝醉的你為什麼都能知道這些事，則是韓勝宇一臉無奈告訴你的。誰叫他倒楣，哪兒不好住偏住你隔壁，每次都被召喚下樓接你回去。

說來韓勝宇跟你大概也是孽緣。身為同班同學，在入學典禮上就坐你隔壁、修的課八成一致、就連租屋處都跟你同棟大樓。迎新會結束後你半醉的回家，見他一路跟你上到同一樓層還一度以為他是變態。呼了他一巴掌才知道原來他就住你隔壁。

還沒說完呢，從此之後這傢伙就變成你的除蟲專員、職業水電工、貼身保鑣、有時還兼職苦力，把醉到不省人事的你扛上樓。喔，自從那次他把你扛回家門口你卻遲遲不願進門之後，你的大門鎖便加入了他的指紋，以便他把門打開把你踹進去。

欸這不公平，你明明都有回報的。韓勝宇翹課時都是你替他簽到、借他筆記，還在期末考前一晚給他緊急補課保他順利過關的。還有，韓勝宇的冰箱是你負責補貨餵食、負責確認他的生死，你還偶爾負責假扮他的女朋友，讓擔心弟弟在外亂來的善伙姐少操些心。

看著手中的酒杯和坐在餐桌對面的金宇碩，你突然感嘆。這都什麼年代，看著一杯就倒的金宇碩是個酒國英雄，看著像千杯不倒的韓勝宇其實一杯就能放平。難怪又高又帥的韓勝宇當年在迎新會上刻意遠離了學長姐，坐到了你的隔壁角落。

不過俗話說躲得了和尚躲不了廟，雖說讓他順利逃過迎新會，韓勝宇卻沒能逃過MT。在MT上一臉為難的喝了一杯學長親自給倒的燒酒，韓勝宇就這麼掛在你的背上，還得讓你在結束後扛著他躲過陸續喝掛的眾人千辛萬苦的回家。喔，那天醉到不省人事的韓勝宇根本沒能開門，你只好千辛萬苦的把他踹進自己家門，自顧不暇的將他丟在玄關然後進房間倒頭就睡。隔天睡醒還得照顧可能是人生第一次宿醉的韓勝宇，從來都是啃漢堡解宿醉的你還硬著頭皮查了食譜給他煮了解酒湯。

就是經歷了那次，你才在今年迎新會上看不慣其他人硬要給純真的金宇碩倒酒，出面替他擋酒的。

誰知道金宇碩的酒量好到整桌人都掛了他還能一臉淡定的送你回家。

雖說這件事你也是隔天早上邊啃韓勝宇給買的漢堡才聽韓勝宇透露的。

看著你心不在焉的回想往事，金宇碩的手在你眼前揮了揮。「努那？在想什麼呢？」你笑了笑，把他在面前揮舞的手放回桌面，「在想以前迎新會給你擋酒的事。要不是當年被你勝宇哥一杯就掛的事給嚇著了，我才懶得給你擋酒。」金宇碩立馬扁了嘴，把你面前的小杯滿上，「努那，說好在我面前不聊別人的。」

該死，這娃扁起嘴的樣子怎麼這麼惹人疼。

你揉亂了金宇碩的一頭順毛，「哪有這麼小氣的，你勝宇哥也不是別人啊。」「面對努那，我好像不得不小氣。聽你提到別的男生我心裡就酸酸的。」金宇碩好像真的不高興了，喝了一口燒酒別開視線。你則有些苦惱，你是隱約能猜到金宇碩對你的那些小心思，但你不覺得你能馬上回應他。你心裡還有一個寬厚的背影。

你並不是每次都會喝到不省人事。只是裝得醉一些，便可以趴在那個寬厚的肩膀上任他將你背上樓，他身上的青草香鑽入鼻尖，讓你好想就這麼在他背上睡著。

你是韓勝宇的假的女朋友，但你好希望能變成真的。

於是今晚，你讓金宇碩背著你上樓。別看這娃一臉瘦弱的樣子，力氣還挺大的！本來你還一臉懷疑的看著金宇碩的小小身板，金宇碩差點急得秀腹肌給你看。在家門口你從金宇碩背上爬下來的時候，韓勝宇剛好開了門。你很確定你看見韓勝宇一貫溫文的表情僵了一下。

半小時後，韓勝宇提著一袋儂特利按了你的門鈴。「你今天怎麼沒叫我下樓接你？」坐在你家小客廳，韓勝宇將漢堡包裝打開遞給你。「喔，因為他今天算是跟我半表白了，好像不該讓你攪和在我們之間。」你喝了一口七喜，「不知道為什麼宇碩好像不是很喜歡你。」你像是想起了什麼，補充了一句：「而且我總不能每次都讓你背吧。」

「那你會跟他在一起？」  
「不知道，他是很可愛啊，但年齡是個問題。還有我好像沒法想像自己跟一個像是親弟弟的年下在一起的樣子。」你一邊暴食漢堡一邊口齒不清的回答，沒看見韓勝宇眼裡的忐忑。  
「我姐明天來首爾。」韓勝宇不知怎的把話題轉開，你還隱約感受韓勝宇的情緒有些低落。  
「嗯嗯，幾點？我要跟你一起去接她嗎？」你只覺得韓勝宇大概是有些累，想著趕緊定案趕緊讓他回去休息。  
「我接就好，不過她明晚會來這裡過夜，你看能不能讓她跟你睡一晚。」

隔天跟韓勝宇和善伙姐一起吃了晚餐，你和善伙姐又買了啤酒要到家裡續攤。「姐，其實我跟韓勝宇沒有在交往。」你也不知道哪根筋不對，喝了兩口啤酒就跟善伙姐招供了過去兩年的謊言。「嗯，我知道啊。我這麼常來找他就是為了讓你們能快點真的在一起。」善伙姐是鬼！一定是鬼！你演技這麼好善伙姐怎麼可能識破！！！

「可是你難道一點都沒有喜歡我弟嗎？」  
「有是有...但是奈何他不喜歡我。」你內心無奈，一臉心虛的別開了視線。  
「我說你個學霸怎麼就這麼看不透這事，不會是連情商都拿去學習了吧？」善伙姐笑著戳了一下你的額頭。

隔天早上你難得的賴床了，大概是昨晚喝得太晚、或是今早天氣特別冷，也可能是你夢到自己趴在韓勝宇的背上，不肯起床。韓勝宇在你門口等了半天，擔心你上課遲到於是開門進來一看，仍睡著的你臉色不正常的潮紅，一探額頭果然有些低燒。

「她發燒了。」韓勝宇連忙走進廚房翻開你的常備藥品，善伙姐還一臉納悶，「是昨天受涼了嗎？」「她這陣子比較忙，加上這幾天大概是生理期，免疫力比較差。」韓勝宇讓你靠著他的肩坐起身，餵你吃了退燒藥。善伙姐看了一眼你的桌曆，這星期的確被你用粉紅色螢光筆做了標記。

你稍微退了燒後不顧韓勝宇的反對，堅持去了學校，結果下課後直接在校門口當眾暈倒，被金宇碩接住。這事是後來你在醫院醒來，韓勝宇告訴你的。

「我不是說了嗎，生病了就在家休息。你不差這堂課。」韓勝宇又氣又惱的開口，覆在你額頭上的大手有些涼，讓你偷偷希望他別收回手。「那可不行，你不是也沒去嗎？我還得給你筆記呢。」你以為你的語氣帶笑，聲線卻虛弱得不行。「而且宇碩找不到我會傷心的。」你閉上眼就能想像那雙大大的狐狸眼淚汪汪的樣子，姐姐心疼啊。

「你能不能別在我面前提他？」韓勝宇皺眉。「你怎麼跟金宇碩說一樣的話？他說我在他面前提別的男生他會心酸，難道你也一樣？」你輕笑著摳了摳手指甲。「是不會心酸，但是這種揪心的感覺難受死了。」韓勝宇抓著你的手制止了你的壞習慣，將你的手放在他的心口。

都說女人的第六感最靈，殊不知男人的第六感也準得要命。金宇碩的第六感是準的，韓勝宇是他的情敵沒錯。

出院後你是被韓勝宇直接抱著回家的，聽著耳邊傳來的砰砰心跳聲你簡直要瘋了。但是韓勝宇只是將你放回床上，替你掖好被角後吻了吻你的額頭便走了。

隔天金宇碩給你送了你喜歡的豬肉湯飯。你拒絕了宇碩的表白，但宇碩還是堅持要你收下他給你送來的午餐，說你病好後再以普通朋友的身分碰面。你心裡雖然對金宇碩有些內疚，卻也很感謝他願意繼續當你可愛的弟弟。

你吃得正歡呢，這時韓勝宇按了門鈴，手裡提著一袋跟你手裡這碗一模一樣的豬肉湯飯。韓勝宇進門看你正吃著，皺著眉問了一句：「金宇碩？」「嗯嗯，他買來的。」你塞了一口飯，口齒不清的回答。

韓勝宇指了指嘴角，示意你清掉嘴角上沾著的飯粒，你卻摸了半天都沒找到。於是你努了努嘴，讓韓勝宇替你擦掉。沒想到韓勝宇直接用嘴吃掉了你嘴角的飯粒，順勢吻上了你。他替你把手裡的空碗放回桌上，再度吻上你的時候不小心將你推倒在地。你看見他眼裡閃著的光芒，明顯跟平常不太一樣。

韓勝宇摟著你猶豫了一會，最後放開了你，「你是病人，需要好好休息。」他尷尬的清了清喉嚨。你卻不依了，雙手攬著他的脖子，「你把我弄累了我自然就休息了。」

韓勝宇似乎被妳的一句話繃斷了理智線，將你攔腰抱起投回房間床上，籠罩在你上方的身影寬大得能將你整個人遮住。他一手探進你身上的絨毛睡衣捏著你的胸，你人還有些發熱，他微涼的手帶來的溫度差讓你不是很習慣。你解他褲頭的動作被他另一手制止了，直接將你的雙手扣在上方。

他在挺進你體內的同時在你脖頸至鎖骨間的位置留下了一排印記，聽見你吃痛的低喘，韓勝宇稍微停了動作，抱著你跨坐在他身上。你在上方不代表你掌握了主導權，他由下而上的撞擊比你想像的更猛烈，一雙大手則握著你的腰，讓你無法逃脫。「韓勝宇...你慢一點啦...」你求饒的奶音不但沒減緩攻勢，反而再度撩起韓勝宇的慾望。

直到你的腰終於痠得不行，整個人臥倒在韓勝宇的胸膛上，韓勝宇才翻回你上方，猛的一撞宣布round 2開始。「你不是要我把你弄累一點嗎？怎麼能就這麼放過你？」韓勝宇將臉埋進你的頸窩，溫熱的喘息噴在你頸間讓你有些癢，不禁縮了縮脖子。韓勝宇卻扳過你的脖子咬了一口。

「嘶...」你痛得倒吸了一口氣。「這一下，是懲罰你那晚沒叫我，還讓金宇碩背上樓。」「啊！你輕一點啦...」伏在你身上的韓勝宇又毫不留情的撞了一下，你被撞得半帶哭腔的求饒。「這一下，是懲罰你明明跟我在一起，卻收了愛慕你的學弟送來的午餐。」這下你知道這個一向任你欺負的溫文男子為什麼突然轉了性。這個摩羯座的男人，醋勁挺大。

「嗚...我真的不行了啦...」你在韓勝宇的蹂躪下已經累得不行，他卻沒有要減弱的跡象。「叫我的名字，我就放過你。」韓勝宇吻了吻你，當你以為韓勝宇終於要妥協的時候，他又靠在你耳邊發出惡魔的誘惑。「韓啊...韓勝宇！」你的話語被他撞得支離破碎，費了好一番功夫才終於喊出他的名字。韓勝宇依約一個挺身，將你緊緊抱在懷裡。

他起身丟掉套子，又拿了濕紙巾替你清理乾淨，轉頭就看見你床頭櫃上那罐Diptyque的希臘無花果。「我為了喜歡你身上的奶香才買了跟你同款的香水，」韓勝宇從背後抱著你，下巴朝著床頭櫃努了努，「結果這罐香水用在我身上只有滿滿的草味。」韓勝宇將鼻尖靠在你的頭頂，聞到了熟悉的奶香味。「我最喜歡你身上的青草香了。」你轉身鑽進韓勝宇懷裡，很快進入夢鄉。

「那就好了，我也最喜歡你。」韓勝宇的一手攬著你後腰、一手撫著你頭頂，滿意的笑了。

-Fin-


End file.
